Gallstone formation is the primary adverse consequence of weight loss for the treatment of obesity. We have been conducting a metabolic study designed as a pilot project to evaluate changes in gallbladder function, bile composition and lipid metabolism during controlled weight loss. This will help identify the factors associated with weight loss which result in gallstone formation.